


On the Way Home

by WordsInTimeAndSpace



Series: On the Way Home [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dimension Hopping Rose, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsInTimeAndSpace/pseuds/WordsInTimeAndSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During her travels across dimensions Rose finally finds the Doctor - but it's not the one she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Way Home

**Author's Note:**

> This was a promt from KTRosesworld, who provided the first few sentences of the story.

“Get down!”

Before Rose could recover from her latest jump she was tackled to the ground. It knocked the air out of her lungs as she fell hard on her back, but a hand on the back of her head protected her from the worst. A heavy weight fell on her, but all she could see from her position were chestnut curls.

“What are you doing? Get off me!” she said, struggling against the stranger pining her down.

“Be quiet, or do you want the Nazis to kill us?” the man hissed, his breath hot against her temple. Rose froze.

That was when she heard it; the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. The stomping of feet on the ground seemed deafening in the quiet of the night, and Rose held her breath, afraid someone might hear it. She could see the light of torches in the corner of her eyes, but she didn’t dare to move to check how close the soldiers were. The stranger tensed, pressing her down into the grass as the patrol passed, and it took what felt like an eternity until the sounds faded.

“Who-” Rose began, but the man on top of her clamped a hand down on her lips.

“Hush! They’re still nearby,” he whispered. “I don’t think they can hear us, but I can, so let’s better be safe than sorry.”

Rose nodded, and he took his hand away from her face. She gulped, trying put together what she knew so far. The Dimension Cannon had taken her to Earth, somewhere in Europe, during one of the worst times possible. It was pitch dark except for the faint moonlight, barely enough for her to realize they were at the edge of a forest. Trees and bushes protected them from view; not much, but apparently enough to be safe.

The man with the chestnut curls was still splayed out on top of her. He tried to keep his weight off her, but his chest was pressed close against hers. Rose was sure he must be able to feel her rapidly beating heart. She could feel his as well, a fast rhythm that somehow felt strange and familiar all at once. Her brow furrowed, and she froze when the realization suddenly hit her. She knew this feeling, this rhythm created by not one heart but two.

Before she could say something, the Doctor’s tense muscles relaxed. He let out a breath that tingled her skin before he pushed himself up and got to his feet.

“They’re gone,” he said, holding out his hand to help her up. Rose swayed a little on her feet and he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her. For a few seconds, all Rose could do was stare as she finally got the chance to see his face. His blue eyes filled with worry.

“Are you all right?” he asked. “Did I hurt you? I apologize for my rude behaviour, but they would have seen you in a few seconds.”

“No, I’m- I’m okay.” Rose said as she finally found her voice. “It’s just…”

She let out a nervous breath, pressing her hands to his chest. There it was again, a familiar double heartbeat thrumming beneath her fingertips.

“Oh, that. Well, there is an explanation for this,” the Doctor said quickly as soon as he understood what she was doing. “You see-”

“Doctor,” Rose said, interrupting him. “It’s you.”

She nervously watched his face, holding her breath. The Doctor looked surprised for a second, carefully studying her features.

“Yes, it’s me,” he finally said, tilting his head. “I apologize, should I know you?”

Rose let out a laugh. “Yes. Well, no. Depends when in your timeline this is. My name is Rose Tyler.”

“Too early for you, I’d assume,” the Doctor said. “If I’m not suffering from amnesia. This is my eighth body.”

“Not amnesia, then,” Rose said, giving him a sad smile.

“Are you a companion?” the Doctor asked. She nodded and the Doctor broke out into a grin.

“Oh, this is certainly interesting. Is my other self around here too? We should probably try to avoid a paradox.”

“No, he isn’t. We were… separated, a while ago. I’m currently trying to find you.” Rose averted her gaze, tears burning in the corners of her eyes. She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. After all this time she had finally found him, only to be too early.

“I’m sorry,” the Doctor said after a few seconds of silence. His hand, still resting on her waist, tugged her closer until he could wrap an arm around her shoulder. Rose gulped down the lump in her throat, not wanting to burst into tears in front of him, but she leaned into his touch nevertheless and accepted the comfort he was trying to give.

“I’m sure I could help you find him, if you want?” the Doctor finally said. Rose jerked her head up, staring at him.

“Really? You could do that?”

“Yes. But this is probably not the best place to discuss this.” The Doctor looked around, his brow furrowing. “I think there is another patrol coming. Come on!”

Before Rose could protest, he had grabbed her hand and was tugging her deeper into the woods. Her heart beat faster at the feeling of his hand in hers, different somehow, but still a perfect fit. She brushed her thumb over his cool skin and the Doctor gave her hand a squeeze.

“Not much further,” he promised, but Rose knew that already.

She could feel the TARDIS before she actually saw her. A wave of warmth swept over her, and Rose couldn’t help but grin at the comforting tingle at the edge of her mind. She could feel the joy radiating from the ship, and when the tall blue box finally came into view Rose had to blink back tears.

The Doctor stopped, frowning as he looked from his ship to her and back.

“Oh, I see that you are quite familiar with her,” he said, surprise in his voice.

Rose laughed. “Yeah, I guess you could say that,” she smiled, stroking her hand over the wooden door frame. “I missed her so much.”

The Doctor watched her warily for a second, but then his face relaxed and his lips curled into a smile. He slipped his key into the lock and pushed open the doors.

“Well then, Rose Tyler. Welcome home.”


End file.
